Exhaust aftertreatment systems are designed to reduce emissions of harmful exhaust gases produced by an engine. Exhaust aftertreatment systems may include a selective catalyst reduction (SCR) system, an exhaust gas recirculation (EGR) system, and/or various other system components intended to reduce emissions (e.g., reduce particulate matter, NOx, etc.) to less environmentally harmful emissions.